


The Freedom Eagle is Wearing a Santa Hat

by sybarite1



Series: Crooked/Kander Chatfic [1]
Category: Pod Save America (RPF), Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Bisexual Character, Daddy Kink, M/M, Military Kink, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: Civilian hazing...





	The Freedom Eagle is Wearing a Santa Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this is chatfic and has the literary value, plot progression and character development usually found in properly LAZY chatfic. Smut only in next part. As always, keep it secret, keep it safe.

 

 

At the end of 2017, the noble and august (read; cramped) offices of Crooked Media host a non-denominational year end party. 

“We’re saying Christmas again!” yells Lovett, before forgetting about his commitment to the joke and complaining about how Hanukkah is also a thing that exists.  Everyone takes this switch up slightly seriously until they learn that his Hannukah romphim is a stormtrooper onesie and so the invites that go out say _Christmas Party (to oppress Jon Lovett)_ on them.  It’s a good opportunity to see everybody and, of course, Jason gets one.  At the very least Tanya and Elijah are pleased because the romphim alone  will be Quality Content.  Jon and Tommy are pleased because Jason accepts.

At this point all Jon and Tommy have done is talk about how _inspiring_ Jason Kander is and what great work he's doing.  They might _sound_ like 13 year old girls in the 90's twirling their phone cords while talking about a guy, but they _definitely_ don't know it.  Everyone else at Crooked Media has noticed though.  Elijah got some video of one such chat and decided they couldn't actually post it because the mentions alone would tip Jon and Tommy off.  Crushes last longer when the participants are oblivious.

So, Jason comes by and from the moment he gets in he's bemused by the attention.  Everyone is so nice!  It's almost like everyone's Midwestern or at least took lessons in hospitality.  Wait, all the key players here grew up on the campaign trail.  A slightly more cynical thought but a sound observation nonetheless.

The punch is very sweet and very alcoholic – made by one Jon Lovett.  Everyone would rather have a beer but he's bullying people into appreciating the fruits of his labour.  It's practically like he cooked! He keeps insisting this and people keep refuting him.  However, they are sipping while refuting so who won that round, really?

So there's punch, people are squabbling over whose Christmas mix to play, the freedom eagle is wearing a Santa hat.  And everyone has had two to three cups of ~~vodka~~ punch.  The punch is very red and there are a lot of stained mouths and it's very strong so there's a high flush to most people, Tommy, because he's so pale and fairly fit, get's the worst of it.  Jason seems fine though – more than one person thinks “I bet he can hold his liquor because he learned to drink in the army,” somewhat ruefully.

In grand tradition there's mistletoe stuck to a doorway with tape and a sign that says "very optional, no sexual harassment pls."  The bulk of the content created for online sharing is everyone feigning surprise at finding themselves in the doorway with Lucca and kissing the puppy.

Added complication: at some point Tommy is in the doorway, having just feigned surprise and kissed Lucca for the sixth time.  Whatever, who can resist perfection?

Of course, this is the moment Jason steps through.

"Is it my turn?" he asks.  He reaches out and strokes the puppy's head.  Tommy feels weirdly light headed - must be the punch.  Jon, from his vantage point, feels weirdly put out but that makes no sense because he gets to kiss the puppy, like, every day.

Jason leans forward and kisses the puppy on her head, then strokes his thumb over where he kissed.  It looks like muscle memory, which Jon supposes it must be because Jason is a dad.  His face warms.  He takes a very big gulp of his punch, chokes because he's smooth like that, and everyone turns to look at him.  To cover he deflects by saying "Hey, Tommy's in that doorway too."

Everyone laughs, but everyone also turns away from him to look at Jason and Tommy.

"C'mon Tommy!" heckles Lovett, "It's not sexual harassment if you both consent."

Jason looks, if anything, only mildly amused.  Civilian hazing is kind of... sweet by comparison.

"It's alright if you don't want to." Jason says, though he's slightly appalled to find that his voice has dropped a little.  He's pretty sure no one notices though.  (Jon definitely notices.)

Tommy leans forward and down, his eyes are still crinkled from laughing at Lovett's heckling.  He drops a quick, close mouthed kiss on Jason's lips.  The office breaks out in cheers.  As Tommy straightens, Jason slaps him on the ass.  "Remember," he says to Tommy over his shoulder, as he goes to get more punch, "Don't Ask, Don't Tell."

Tanya brings Jason a paper hat and crowns him **King of the Christmas Party** over Lovett's hollering about inclusive names.  It's hard to take a man in a punch-stained romphim seriously.

 

* * *

 

Fin.

 


End file.
